


Mxyzptlk's Rival

by SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)



Series: Supercorp Oneshots (Pt-Br) [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, anti-karamel, que a Lena é perfeita u-u, só para avisar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor
Summary: Mon-El tinha o rótulo O-Irritante-Babaca-Que-Acha-Que-KaraZorEl-Poderia-Se-Apaixonar-Por-Ele . Enquanto Lena tinha o rótulo Eu-Sou-Uma-Boa-Pessoa-E-Só-A-Kara-Acredita-E-Ela-Não-Sabe-Que-Eu-Sei-Que-Ela-É-A-Supergirl.





	

 

Alex não costumava estar errada, então Kara estava acostumada a acreditar no que ela falava e seguir os conselhos. E se Alex dizia que Mon-El talvez valesse a pena, havia uma possibilidade gigantesca dela estar certa mais uma vez. Ela não conseguia realmente se lembrar da última vez que Alex estava errada.

Então ali estava ela, dando uma chance a ele mesmo que isso quase doesse fisicamente (mesmo que ela precisasse se esforçar para não deixar seus pensamentos escorregarem para outros assuntos aleatórios)... até a luz azul e o homem com o nome quase impronunciável - como é que se escreve o nome dele? - apareceu no meio do seu apartamento anunciando que a amava.

"Mas, antes que nos casarmos" ele falou depois que a colocou em um vestido de noiva com um simples estalar de dedos "Eu preciso lutar pelo seu coração."

Mesmo que ela fosse um gênio até pelos padrões de Krypton (e precisasse agir o tempo inteiro como se seu nível de inteligência fosse muito menor), ela não conseguiu formular muito mais do que: "Lutar pelo meu coração?"

"Sim. Contra um grande rival. Contra a pessoa com a chave do seu amor."

"E quem seria essa pessoa?"

"Aquela por quem você está apaixonada atualmente,"

"Este sou seu" Mon-El falou com seu tom arrogante, Mxyzptlk o olhou como se só agora tivesse notado a presença do alien no recinto.

"Não, não é. Um garoto de Daxam e uma garota de Krypton? Nunca funcionaria."

Mon-El tinha o rótulo O-Irritante-Babaca-Que-Acha-Que-KaraZorEl-Poderia-Se-Apaixonar-Por-Ele . Enquanto Lena tinha o rótulo Eu-Sou-Uma-Boa-Pessoa-E-Só-A-Kara-Acredita-E-Ela-Não-Sabe-Que-Eu-Sei-Que-Ela-É-A-Supergirl.

"Você é só um idiota."

"Retire o que você disse" ele agarrou o colarinho do ser, parecia ofendido e Mxyzptlk não poderia se importar menos.

"Espere" Kara interrompeu "Eu não estou apaixonada por ninguém" Mon-El a olhou surpreso, claro que ela era apaixonada por ele, só não sabia disso ainda.

"Se você diz" Mxyzptlk encolheu os ombros.

"Por que todo mundo tenta me dizer o que eu sinto."

"Esse 'todo mundo' se refere à sua irmã? Ela está completamente errada sobre esse idiota que se achar o último biscoito do pacote."

"Ei, pare de me chamar assim."

"Não. E eu quero acabar com isso o mais rápido possível."

"Não toque nela" Mon-El agarrou o pulso do ser antes que ele pudesse chegar perto de tocar Kara e falou com pura possessividade na voz "Ela é minha."

"Não, ela não é. E eu preciso levar ela para minha rival."

"Você não vai me levar à lugar nenhum

"Então eu trago ela para cá."

Ele bateu palmas uma vez e Lena Luthor simplesmente surgiu no meio da sala. No meio do ato de vestir o casaco para sair do escritório (claro que Kara percebeu que era muito tarde para ela ainda estar enfiada no escritório) e a confusão em seu rosto não demorou vinte minutos para evaporar. Vantagens de ser uma Luthor e saber perfeitamente como se recompor em instantes.

"Lena Luthor, você é minha rival" Mxyzptlk disse com o tom pomposo permeando sua voz.

"E por acaso eu conheço você?"

"Sr. Mxyzptlk, prazer" ele se curvou brevemente para frente.

"E por que sou sua rival?"

"Explico depois. São três rounds, quem ganhar, leva o prêmio."

"Prêmio?"

"Sim, a noiva. Kara Zor-El" ele gesticulou em direção à Kara e viu que o Daxamita ainda estava ali "Oh, o babaca ainda está aqui" com um estalar de dedos, Mon-El sumiu ar "Podemos começar?"

Sem esperar por uma resposta da mulher na sua frente (que tinha certeza que estava tendo o sonho mais louco da sua vida), ele bateu palmas uma vez e Lena estava com a armadura brilhante saída de um conto de fadas. Ele deu um passo para frente e colocou o elmo, que havia se material em suas mãos, nela (com cuidado. Se perdesse, ele não queria ter danificado ela).

"Sabe usar uma espada?"

"Sim."  
"Perfeito."

A armadura dele era parecida, como um outro príncipe encantado saído de um conto de fadas e Lena não sabia como sua mente havia criado uma situação tão insana.

"Espero aí! Sem lutas de espadas no meu apartamento. Sem lutas de espadas de qualquer maneira!"

Mxyzptlk somente segurou a espada com mais firmeza e atacou, Lena foi rápida o suficiente para se defender. Usando o peso que o outro aplicou no golpe, ela converteu o equilíbrio e fez Mxyzptlk perder a espada em menos de dez segundos. Melhor rival que eu poderia ter. Ele pensou. Pegou a espada de volta e atacou outra vez, em um ângulo diferente que fez a mulher desfiar, a ponta da espada passou pelo sofá que estava atrás dela e rasgou o pano. O segundo ataque dele cortou a luminária ao lado do sofá (melhor do que cortar Lena ao meio, certo?). Só depois de arrancar um pedaço do sofá e chegar perto demais do pescoço de Lena que ele conseguiu derrubar a espada (jogando ela longe com força o suficiente para que ela cravasse na parede).

No terceiro e último round, foi Lena quem atacou. Sonho ou não, alucinação ou não, ela não estava disposta a perder para um homem com um nome quase impronunciável. Espadas cortaram mais um pouco do sofá, pés quebraram a mesa de centro e Lena praticamente cortou a TV ao meio em um ataque que errou por um centímetro em arrancar o braço de Mxyzptlk. Mas o round acabou com Mxyzptlk nos restos da mesa de centro com duas espadas contra a garganta.

"Ótima luta, Srta. Luthor-Do-Bem."

"Obrigada?"

"Não há de quê" ele olhou para Kara "Eu ainda amo você, Kara Zor-El, mas eu perdi a luta... Posso pedir uma coisa?"

"Diga."

"Não esqueça que você merece melhor do que o babaca, você merece alguém muito melhor" antes que ela respondesse "E agora eu estou indo."

E desapareceu na mesma luz azul que ele apareceu minutos antes (que quase pareciam horas). Assim como o vestido e armadura brilhante. Kara era a porra de uma alien e aquilo era a coisa mais louca que ela já viu na vida. Ela olhou para Luthor (adoravelmente) confusa no meio da sala destruída e perguntou:

"E agora?"

"Agora eu acordo."

"Mas você não está dormindo."

"Então eu estou em uma viagem de drogas que alguém colocou no meu café. Eu acabei de ter uma luta de espadas do um homem louco que disse que eu era a rival dele e você era o preço. Pelo menos estamos nas roupas normais agora, parece um pouco menos insano. Mas mesmo assim..."

"É insano, mas é real."

Lena grunhiu baixo, por que ela não podia simplesmente continuar sendo só uma CEO, só uma mulher tentando ter seu próprio nome e legado em vez de coisas loucas acontecerem com ela?

"Por que eu era a rival dele?"

"Nada, na verdade."

"Não me subestime, não é como se você fosse uma boa mentirosa" Kara ergueu a mão para ajustar o óculos, mas ele não estava lá e ela arregalou os olhos ao notar que isso significava que Lena sabia exatamente quem, ou o que, ela era "E não é como se eu não soubesse quem você é, Zor-El."

"Eu... Me desculpe."

"Não, calada" suspirou "Rival?"

"Ele disse... Hm... É só que... É bobo, de qualquer maneira, a rival dele seria apessoaporquemeuestouapaixonadaenãoprecisamosfalarsobreisso."

"Você poderia falar isso devagar? Eu não tenho a sua audição e nem velocidade para entender duzentas palavras ditas em meio segundo."

"Eu vou te levar para casa."

"Não foi isso que você disse."

"É o que eu estou dizendo agora."

"Kara, por favor."

"É só que... A rival dele é quem... É a pessoa por quem eu, hm, estou apaixonada... E é complicado? Talvez eu não soubesse até agora... É só essa coisa toda com... Com a Alex. Eu não... eu não pensei muito sobre, hm, a chance disso. Eu não, sabe, eu não queria fazer ser tudo sobre mim outra vez. Mas... Olhe para você e olhe para mim, não é... Não é como se você fosse sentir o mesmo. Não por porque você é uma Luthor. Claro que não, você deve saber disso. Você é, bem você é você e eu sou só eu. E estou tropeçando nas palavras, melhor eu me calar agora. É. Vou calar a boca e te levar para casa."

Lena deu aquele sorriso divertido: "Você pode me levar para casa... Com uma condição."

"Qual?"

"Quando você se entender com essa coisa de eu ser a rival do Sr. Que-Não-Sabe-Lutar-Com-Uma-Espada, você vem comigo em um encontro."

"Encontro? Romântico?"

"Sim."

"Então eu tenho uma chance?"

"Isso você vai ter que descobrir."

 


End file.
